


Having Fun!

by rean



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rean/pseuds/rean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Ichijou Haruka,<br/>The only child at a very wealthy family above the Akashis'..<br/>True, I am a child of The Ichijou. But once, I heard my mom calling a name I haven't heard of it in her sleep. At my first thought, it was her first crush that she loved so much. But no.<br/>I also heard my dad do the same thing in his sleep when I was 4, sleeping with my parents.<br/>I should ask them but mom's dead and Dad became strict and then joined mom.<br/>I will find the truth about my family. With my friends.</p><p>Anyway, my basketball friends and I were invited to a private High School,<br/>Ouran Academy.<br/>Check out for our new lifes here!</p><p>THIS STORY ONLY AVAILABLE HERE AND ON WATTPAD.<br/>Copy mine? Knife-kun will get you instead of scissors-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ichijou Haruka's PoV

"Ohayou!! Haru-chan~!" Satsuki greeted me in front of our new high school, Ouran Private Academy.

I, Haruka. Walk out of my limo and greets Satsuki back. "Ohayou, Satsuki!"

"Mou~ I told you to call me Satsu-chan!"

"Hehee~ It's just my habits, just let it go~" I played the 'let it go' with a cheerful tone.

"Wahahaha!! You're willing to become a singer??"

"Nope~" I sang. "Where's Daiki? I thought you're with him." I asked.

"There he is!" Satsuki pointed at him and I saw him with Tetsuya, Ryouta and Shintarou. Well, Tetsuya's misdirection won't work on me.

"Ohayou minna~" I greet them and they noticed.

"Ohayou Ichijou-san and Momoi-san." Tetsuya greeted, I like him as friend a lot. He's soo polite.

"Ohayou Ichijou, Momoi" Shintarou greeted back. Daiki only nodded, and Ryouta just wave his hand and smile, and they started to approach us.

"Where's Barnie-kun and Sei-chan?" Yes, I called him that. Problem?

"I'm here, and Atsushi's still on his way." A red head approach us and it seems he's just walk out of his limo.

"Ohayou Sei-chan/Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashicchi!!" We greeted in sync.

"Ohayou" he greet back and smile.

"So we ended up in the same high school, huh?" Daiki said in the tone that he almost sound like complained.

"Ehh.. Got problem with that Daiki?" I started to fake crying.

Authorcchi's PoV

"N-no! I'm J-just glad T-that we're in the same school again! J-just cut that out already!!!" He answered nervously. And Haruka started to smile back again.

'What a bipolar' everyone thought.

You want to know why they're in the same school again? Well, this is the flashback.

Flashback~

"I got an invitation of Ouran Private Academy." Kuroko stated suddenly.

Everyone jumped surprised except for Haruka and Akashi, because his midirection won't work to them.

"Me too.." Haruka replied.

"So do I" Akashi continued.

"How come!? I got it too!!" Momoi continued.

"Ehh~ I got it too.. It says I'm good for their basketball club, Aominecchi got it as well and it says the same-ssu"

"It says b'cause I got a high score in my grades and my status being an Ichijou"

"The same" Akashi nodded.

"How about you, Muk-kun?" Momoi asked to the purple giant.

"I dunno, I haven't checked my email yet.. I'm too Lazy~" he answered lazily.

"Then check it tomorrow, Atsushi." Akashi ordered, "why should I?" He complained.

"Because he says so.. Come on! Barnie-kun! I'll give you 10 packs of snacks and sweets tomorrow, I swear!" Haruka pouted.

"Okay then, if Aka-chin and Haru-chin says so.." His eyes sparkled.

What a snacks lover -_-

Tomorrow

"I got it."

"Ehhhh!!? Uso! (You're lying!) Don't lie b'cause of sweets!"

"I'm serious. It's says because I'm being the top 5 at school." He said.

"T-then--!! We'll be in the same school again!!" Momoi shouted with happiness.

"Yes, Momoi-san" Kuroko smiled.

"T-tetsu just smiled!!!"

"Ahomine." Midorima said.

Back to the present~

(A/N. Their ranks ;

1\. Ichijou Haruka

2\. Akashi Seijuurou

3\. Midorima Shintarou

4\. Momoi Satsuki

5\. Murasakibara Atsushi

.

.

.

.

.

21\. Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

.

.

.

37\. Aomine Daiki

38\. Kise Ryouta out of 52 )

"Ohayou~" Murasakibara shouted to them as he joined them.

"Ohayou Muk-kun~" Momoi greeted back.

"Ohayou Barnie-kun!!!" Haruka hugged him, and he blushed.

And somehow.. The Author smell somekind of Jelly from our dear emperor.

Haruka released the hug and shouted to everyone, "Minna! Let's go to find what class we 

belong to!" She shouted happily.

"Hai!" They agreed and they started to walk in the school. They heard many boys murmured like ;

"Hey, isn't that the Generation of Miracles? Are they going to attend here!?"

"Woah, I saw their plays last week. It's so damn Awesome!!!"

"Hey look! Ichijou Haruka, The seventh player are with them too!! She's so beautiful yet gorgeous!"

"Ichijou Haruka? The daughter of first richest family? She played in the boys basketball championship?!"

"Yeah, she allowed by the director of the boys basketball championship because the captain, Akashi Seijuurou A.K.A. The Emperor ordered."

"Wow, theres the top 1 and 2 richest family in GoM"

"Man.. Ichijou Haruka's really my type"

And the girls ;

"Kyaa!! Hey! hey! Seijurou-sama is here!! And look! Kise Ryouta the famous modeler are here too!!"

"Hey, aren't they the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Generation of Miracles! They known as the famous yet genius basketball players. And there's Ichijou Haruka, the richest family in Japan. She was the only girl player in the GoM."

"Woah. Look at Seijuurou-sama! He's so hoot!!"

Back to the GoM

"They really famous aren't they? Haru and Akashi?" Aomine whispered.

"They are." Kuroko answered.

"Well, they're the only child of top 1 and 2 richest family." Momoi replied.

"We're famous too~" Murasakibara interrupt.

Haruka sighed and said, "Well, it's a bit pain in the neck."

"It is." Akashi agreed.

-Time Skip-

"We're in the same school but in the different class AGAIN. And I'm with this blondy AGAIN." Aomine sighed.

"Hidoi-ssu! You really don't want to be in the same class as me don't you?"

"Yes." Kuroko replied, Kise started an anime cry.

"So Akashi and Haru is in the same class as always." Aomine complained.

"Well, they both were really smart (nanodayo)." Momoi and Midorima said in sync.

"and, Me, Muk-kun and Midorin were in the same class AGAIN." Momoi said.

"Well, that's worth! You three started with a M." Aomine laughed.

"Huh?"

"Murasakibara, Momoi and Midorima... Yes it is!! OMG, it's Fate Shintarou!!" Haruka laughed.

"S-shaddup!-nanodayo!"

"we better get hurried, 3 minutes before classes start.." Akashi reminded.

"Woah.. Times goes fast aren't they?" Aomine said.

"Well, see you at lunch!" Haruka shouted while running with grabbing Akashi's hand and leave.

The GoM watch their back as they disappeared from their sight.

"They really made a nice couple." Momoi commented.

"They are.." Kuroko said.

Aomine didn't say anything and start to walk to his class.

"O-oy! Chotto, Aominecchi! Well, see ya, Triple M-cchi!" Kise said while running to Aomine.

"He really want to be crushed." Murasakibara hissed. "He is." Midorima continued.

"See you, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Momoi-san!" Kuroko smiled.

-Time Skip-  
Haruka's PoV

I panted lightly and stopped in front of our class door, "Here we are! Class 1-A!" I chirped happily.

"You really doesn't have to run, we still can arrived without wasting our stamina and without getting late you know." Sei-chan commented.

"Hehehe~ Just feel like it." I 'Tehee'-ed. And make the emperor smiled a little.

"Well, where's our seat Sei-chan?" I asked.

"There. We'll seat beside each other again." He pointed the seats at front.

"Mkay!" I smiled.

As we seat, the teacher came and make the class silent.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" We greet and bow

"Ohayou! Okay class, b'cause we don't know each other yet. Let's start with self introduce."

"Okay.. My name is Ran Kudou and my birth is 27 June. I'm a cancer and I teach History! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" He smiled, well.. He kinda looks comfortable as a teacher.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" We greet back.

"Okay, let's start with.. Ms. Ichijou." He pointed at me

"Doumo" I nodded and go to the front and smiled. I swear I saw all of the boys blushed. Sei-chan is an exceptional though.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ichijou Haruka! My birthday is 1st January and I know it's rare.. I love basketball and I am the seventh player of The GoM! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" I said while smilling.

"Okay, then Mr.Akashi please."

I sat back to my seat and smiled to Sei-chan which he replied with a smirk.

"Well.. I know some of you might have known me. I am Akashi Seijuurou. Birthday at 20 

December. And the captain of GoM."

"Woah! It's Seijuurou-sama! The emperor and Ichi-chan is at our class!!" A girl shouted.

You want to know why I was called Ichi(one)-chan? Well, I'm the first in all. My birthday, My looks (hahaha no offense), My ability, My ranks.. but actually there's two time that Sei-chan, one of my childhood friend beated me in 4th grade and 8th grade school ranks. But it's once and I'll not let that happened again.

Then, all the students are all introduced. As the class started, I stare at the sky from the class' window.

I'm not the person that always focus on teacher's explaination. I just read the whole book and I'll soon remember it anyway.

Oh. By the way, I seated next to the window and Sei-chan was beside me. I think he's completely focusing on Ran-sensei's lesson. He's trying to beat me? I'll not let that happened. Hehe~

-Time Skippu! ·_·)/~-

It's lunch already! Horaayy!! I'm sooo hungry! I approach Sei-chan and tell him to meet the others and have lunch together, he agreed. 

We went to pick up triple M first! Because they're near our class. As I opened the door, I shouted,

"Triple M!!! I'm here to pick you up for lunch~!"

The whole class get silent, then someone shouts ;

"Ichijou Haruka is here! She's really attending here!"

Yep, it's a boy..

"Excuse me, I am here Juuroshi Futan-kun.." I reply with a smile

"H-how did you know m-my name!?" he blushed.

"I know all of you, well.. I am the same to Sei-chan here! I know everything."

"S-Sei-chan? Akashi Seijuurou is here as well!?"

"Yeah, problem with that?" Sei-chan glare, oops~

So I decide to break his glare and carry on to smile

"Well then.. I'm here to pick up my friends! Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki, and Midorima Shintarou. Would you give them a way?" I begged cutely.

They nod and blush, then give them a way to approach us. After we picked them up, now we're on the way to pick up Daiki, Tetsuya and Ryouta. As we started walk, I saw many head turn to us and.. blushed?

"You guys really popular aren't you?" Barnie-kun asked.

"I don't know Barnie-kun. I'm used to it anyway." I smiled. Hehe~ He's just giant and purple, the same as my favorite Barnie! But the different, he eat very much.

"Ne, Does everyone bring your own bento?" 

They nodded and let out their bento.

"Good! Because we're not eating in the canteen, it's so noisy there"

"So where we're gonna eat, Haru-chan?" Satsuki asked.

"We'll decide it later, now let's picked up those 3!"

-Time Skip! Getting bored, eh?-

"So where we're gonna eat?" Daiki asked, hehe~ I haven't decided yet.

"I.. um.. I haven't decided yet~" I confessed happily. They sighed.

"Let's just go to the garden here" Sei-chan suggest,

"Yeay! I know you're reliable Sei-chan!" I chirped.

-Time Skip-

"So.. What club are we gonna join?" I asked without thinking.

"Why did you ask? Of course The Basketball club!" Daiki excitedly reply

"I wonder hows the basketball club here.." 

"Satsuki, do you have the information about Ouran's basketball club?" Sei-chan asked.

"Actually, yes I do. Ouran Academy's basketball club hasn't won the interhigh and wintercup once, but they achieved the semi-finals last year at interhigh but lose from Shuutoku. This year, their club became smaller and smaller. Now, there's at least 6 members with 1 coach."Satsuki explained.

"Woah.. how sadist!" Daiki commented.

"Hmm.. Tell us more about the members." 

"Their captain, Haragi Shinki. He has twin, --Haragi Shinnichi Jersey number 5-- that has the same Weight that is 68 kg and Height 178 cm. They are a clutch-player and mainly excels at shooting three."

"Hm, that's good" Midorima commented.

"The ace, Kaneshi Kazuto A.K.A Ouran's wings, his height was 190 cm and Weight 82 kg. He has the power to jump high and he's teamed up with his shadow, Kageroushi Natsuka (14), has the same midirection as our dear Tetsu-kun"

"Interesting ne, Tetsu?" Aomine smirked, "Hai" Tetsuya reply with a smile.

"By the way, What's up with that 'our dear'?" Daiki complained.

"Lastly, Jyoushi Futori, jersey number 10, his height and weight were the same to Muk-kun. and Kyouka Hinata Jersey number 11 height 175 cm, weight 61 kg has Hawk eyes." Satsuki ignores Daiki.

"Sounds troublesome.." Atsushi comment while chewing his lunch.

"Kyouka Hinata? Isn't that a girl's name?" Kise asked, well yeah. I think so, but I don't think so °-°)/

"Yes it is, but HE's a BOY" jackpot! :D

"How about their coach?" I asked.

"The coach was a girl." Satsuki answered

"Woahh! Sounds interesting" Hentai Daiki Activated =="

"Oh, and she's a B-cup" Satsuki continue with an innocent smile :3 which make him sigh and make me giggle :D

*RIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Hey, The Bell rangs already. Do you want to check out the school when school's end?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" They agreed.

-Time Skip- gettin' lazy aren't we? :D

"So.. What're we gonna check out first?"

"Of course their Basketball club!"

\--------------------  
EDITED :3

AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER I HAVE A BAD SCORES AT MY SCHOOL'S TRY OUT QAQ

I AM TOTALLY DEAD  
.  
.  
FUDGE MY LIFE.

Plz correct mah grammar~  
(~ '-')~ (=~=)


	2. Chapter 1

"Of course the basketball club!"

\---

"No. Let's visit the chairman first. It'll make a bad reputation for our families, especially mine and The Ichijous." Akashi denied.

Aomine let out a few groans, "Why should we?"

"It's a pain in the ass", Murasakibara agreed.

"Sei-chan is right" Haruka stated, "Come on! 10 minutes, then the basketball club! Promise!"

Aomine groan once again, "Fine, 10 minutes."

-Time Skip at the Chairman Office-

"Ah! Welcome to my school Haru-chan, Sei-chan and the Generation of Miracles! Enjoy your first day?" The chairman greeted

"Truthfully, I'm amazed with your pink school." Aomine answered using his poker face.

"Shush!" They yelled at him.

"What? It's a real fact!"

The chairman and the teen boy chuckled at their argument. And then the teen boy tackle Haruka as hug as he seems to notice her late.

"Haruka-nyaaaaan!!!!"

"What The--!?" Aomine glared and the other has their jaw dropped. "T-Tama-chan?!" Haruka shouted, and then Akashi pat the teen shoulder as the teen saw him, he shivered. And he immediately let go of her.

"Well, well, nice to meet you here Seijuurou. And the same aura as ever.." he greeted

"Nice to meet you too.. Tamaki." He smirked and pulled Haruka to his back.

"Hey, hey, tell me what's going on here!!? And who are you!?" Aomine shouted confusely.

"I'm Suou Tamaki."

"Why did you hug her?!"

"Because I missed her!!"

"What!? Missed!??"

"We three are childhood friends." Haruka explained, "Anyway, starting tomorrow, can we start to using free cloth? I'm a bit uncomfortable with these" 

"Pfft, banana!" Aomine whispered but she heard it and then glared. Aomine flinched.

"Ah! Of course you could Haru-chan! Anything for you and your friends!" He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah~" Tamaki smiled with kira kira sparkle around him.

"Is it just me.. or he has a similar aura to Ki-chan" whispered Momoi.

"Yeah, I think there'll be more annoying person come into my life" Midorima complained. Haha.. 

Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of them, "And those blond haired as well" He mumbled.

"Kuroko/Tetsu-kun!!" They screamed in surprise.

(A/N. I forgot that there's Kuroko! Gomen ne Kurokocchi! ;~;)

"Anyway, have you choose your club yet? I assume you have. But If you haven't, my son has a host club and very opened for you" He smiled.

"Yeah! I want more sons!" 

They sweetdroped and Momoi slightly blushed, 

"Tamaki, You made them feel weird.." His dad sweetdroped. "Don't mind him, he called his club a family and the members take roles. Just. Don't. Mind. Him."

"O-Oh.. O-Okay, by the way, We have. Basketball club!" Momoi replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and.. May I ask you something?" She said.

"You may. What is it?"

"Why did you invited us to this school? I mean, I know about Akashi-kun and Haru-chan case. But why us?" Momoi asked confusedly.

"Nice question Satsuki! Although we're just --What They called-- a 'commoner', why us?" Aomine asked.

Before the chairman answer, his son was the one who answered.

"That's because father really like basketball and when he saw your plays, he started to search for information about you and found out that Seijuurou and Haruka-nyan are one of you, and Shintarou-kun, Satsuki-san and Atsushi-kun are the Top 5 students and he made a scholarship for a reason so you will attend here. And he invited the rest, Daiki-kun, Tetsuya-kun and Ryouta-kun with sports scholarships." Tamaki explained with his kira kira sparkle, and his father slightly blushed.

"So thats how it is.."

"Y-Yeah!"

"If that the case, you're free to watch our games." Akashi commented.

"I really appreciate that! I will bring Tamaki along with his friends too!"

"Thank you, for now.. If you may excuse us, we want to see your basketball club. See you next time!"

"Ah! Yes, you're dismissed."

And the GoM leaving the chairman with his son at his office.

"Whew! I thought he's scary!" Aomine commented.

"Yeah, if you made him mad." They rolled their eyes.

"So, the basketball club?" Aomine grinned.

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

-Time Skip-

"I'm not in a coma right?" A blonde haired girl ask with a surprised face.

"Of course you're not." Haruka answered while pinched the Blonde's cheeks.

"Aw! What was that for!?" She angrily shouted while touching her red cheeks.

"See, you're in reality. So, can we join the club?"

"Well of course you could! It'll make us more happier!" she replied excitedly, "Anyway, I'm Hiller Kirana. A half blood japanese and America. I'm the coach here so Nice to meet you!"

"And we are--" Kise's sentence cutted by her, "--The Generation of Miracles.. Yes I know you guys."

"Kise Ryota A.K.A the Copy-Cat, Small forward. And your future skill is Perfect Copy." She continued.

"Perfect Copy? What the hell is that?" Murasakibara asked lazily.

"He copy all of the Generation of Miracles skills, including your Thor hammer, Murasakibara-kun" she explained.

"Thor Hammer?"

"It's your future skill too.. It's somekind of a powerful dunk that anyone can't stop and afraid to stop it." 

"Woaah.. Nice skill you got there in the future Kise, Murasakibara!" Aomine slapped Kise's back and Kise yelled in pain.

"Ah, Warui." He apologize to Kise,"But how did you know?" Aomine confused.

"I have the ability to read a person's future skills, that's why Shinki chose me as a manager first, but I refuse and I become the coach. Because I can read your physics as well."

"Wow.. as expected of the Hillers'" Haruka surprised.

"But unluckly, we lost both in interhigh and WinterCup. But We'll stay strong and waiting for miracles happen. And.."

"And?" Akashi asked.

"I don't know the miracle was The Generation of Miracles!!!" She surprisely shouted. 

"Oh my gadd I can't stop fan-girling!! I'm your REALLY BIG fan!!" She shouted while showing her clothes that signed 'Kiseki no Sedai's number 1 fan' with their picture including Haruka and Momoi.

"Where did she got that?!" Momoi whispered.

"Rich kids" Aomine whispered back.

"Okay then, let me introduce you to our regulars.." she turned to a serious face, "Follow me and I'll lead you to the outdoor court."

-Time Skip-  
Haruka's PoV

Wow, what a hellish excersice. But it was great, It gained our stamina.. Oh, back to the story, after the training that coach's gave us, Ryouta said that he got a massage that invite him to a club named.. The Host Club. And that is the club that Tama-chan joined! Hm.. Maybe we should check it tomorrow, I'm getting curious!

(A/N. Hahahaha!! I wonder how's the GoM will acts if they became the Host Club's hosts! XD  
Anyway, sorry for the late update! TTuTT   
It's.. Final Test soon)


End file.
